


A series of unfortunate chats

by Viraha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, If you have problems reading this on AO3, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Now with a Cover!, Pining, fanwork, go to the last chapter and you'll find the links for where I posted this project on my Tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viraha/pseuds/Viraha
Summary: Confessing your love to your childhood friend is hard, and Kuroo and Yamaguchi know this very well.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 329





	1. Kuroo and Yamaguchi become besties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have problems reading this on AO3, go to the last chapter and you'll find the links to where I posted this project on my Tumblr!

\+ BONUS: Kuroo's background 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I always thought that Yamaguchi and Kuroo would be absolute besties, so yeah this is the result! Stay turned for the next chapter!


	2. Plotting

\+ BONUS: Yamaguchi's background 


	3. A conversation between "friends"

\+ BONUS: Tsukki's background


	4. Arguing is good for the soul (or so they say)

\+ BONUS: Kenma's background 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… I brought some angst in this chat series. Sorry not sorry XD


	5. Asking the Captain

\+ BONUS: Daichi's background 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is nervous... (and jealous)


	6. Not so dumb

\+ BONUS: Hinata's background 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of KageHina is always something I can’t resist XD 
> 
> What will Kenma do to make it up to Kuroo? We’ll see…


	7. Something long desired

\+ BONUS: Tsukki's background 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one couple is finally together! Tsukki couldn’t wait anymore xD A little bit of fluff never hurts. Sorry for the delay, but I’m in the middle of my exams so I’m a bit busy unfortunately.


	8. Coming out as a couple

\+ BONUS: Yamaguchi's background 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come here with a new update and the end of Haikyuu behind us and I’m very sad, but also happy so it’s fine. Maybe. Still crying, though. 
> 
> Some Kuroo-Yamaguchi interaction! It was time for our besties to talk again XD With lots of karasuno too! 
> 
> Are you curious about Kenma’s surprise? Then stay turned for the next update!


	9. Reconciliation

\+ BONUS: Kuroo's background 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have reconciled! Aren’t they sweet, talking and flirting? 
> 
> I’m going on holiday for the next two weeks so this series will update probably on the 18th/20th of August. I hope this update will sustain you until then!


	10. Bro talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you'll see there was a bit of an error with the program I used to do this chat and it swapped the text xD Bokuto, who should have been the one in green, is the white one and viceversa. Sorry!

\+ BONUS: Bokuto's background 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with the new part! Our boys are squabbling like always XD We are near the end! Stay turned!


	11. All thanks to Yamaguchi

\+ BONUS: Yamaguchi's background 

\+ BONUS: Kenma's background 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, it’s done!! Our dorks are finally together 
> 
> As always I’ll up load the moodboard for this series in two weeks, where you’ll find all the important links!


	12. Bonus: Cover

You can find this series also in [**my Tumblr**](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/), if you are having problems reading this on AO3.

[Part 1](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/614578115811966976/so-yeah-i-had-this-idea-in-my-mind-so-im) \- [Part 2](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/615846301140205568/here-is-part-2-hope-you-like-it-its-my-first) \- [Part 3](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/618562549415362560/here-is-the-new-part-enjoy-part-1-part-2) \- [Part 4](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/620002357246394369/yeah-i-brought-some-angst-in-this-chat-series) \- [Part 5](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/620730244249370624/part-1-part-2-part-3-part-4-part-5-part) \- [Part 6](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/621907042188345344/a-little-bit-of-kagehina-is-always-something-i) \- [Part 7](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/623627201726873600/and-one-couple-is-finally-together-tsukki) \- [Part 8](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/624332782023360512/i-come-here-with-a-new-update-and-the-end-of) \- [Part 9](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/625077106501730304/our-boys-have-reconciled-arent-they-sweet) \- [Part 10](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/626805463813619712/here-i-am-with-the-new-part-our-boys-are) \- [Part 11](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/627429615627026432/aaaand-its-done-as-always-ill-up-load-the) (END)

\+ BONUS: [Cover](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/628427889553113088/cover-a-series-of-unfortunate-chats)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read another of my Tsukkiyama fics, I recently published this: [Never let me go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432455)
> 
> ✉ Find me on Tumblr ([GENERAL BLOG](http://maiko-chanefp.tumblr.com/) \+ [PERSONAL BLOG](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/)), [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=483042), [FB](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100007338947067), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/love_maikochan), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ApprendistaGeisha), and [Writer's wing](http://writerswing.altervista.org/viewuser.php?uid=221) ✉  
> ↬ If you want to commission me a story or an edit (chat & aesthetic) see my [commissions info](https://virahaus.tumblr.com/post/180422303955/commissions-info)! ↫  
> 


End file.
